


Well, this is awkward

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Cassandra, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Sex for Favors, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eugene found a girl, after leaving another.Rapunzel realized there's more to her family than meets the eye. Cassandra figures her lover don't love her. Varian is just trying to earn what he can.And Andrew fucks shit up for everyone.Aka: Eugene stalks a girl, Rapunzel kills someone, Cassandra tries to find the mistress, and Varian is (kinda) a hoe
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Andrew | Hubert/Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 28





	Well, this is awkward

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, please be gentle. Before you start, just please listen that there is some sensitive topics, like Prostitution and death. So if your sensitive to those, please stop reading.  
> P.S, Cassandra will turn gay, soon... By the way, if there's any errors point it out, please

Eugene couldn't believe it, he of all people. He of all people, left the altar. He was meant to be we'd by a beautiful, yet spoiled woman. Her name was Stalyan, her brown wavy hair and her deep eyes that had a fearsome spark, her skinny waist and her curving and wide hips. The way she would lick her lips, before it would form into an evil smirk. Not to mention she had her own money. She was freakishly rich. 

And he was going to leave all of that. 'im sorry but, I can't do this' the voice in his head whispered. In fact, he wasn't sure why he would run away before the marriage and have her waiting on the altar.

Damn, he was a terrible lover.

Or so he thought.

The day he went away, driving his car to elsewhere, anywhere. He stopped on a gas station before taking off on the beach. The beach was closed, so no one was there, thankfully. The Burnet kicked his shoes off, took off his tux and tossed it on the sand. He was only left with his blouse and his dark pants he was meant to wear at the altar. Sighing loudly, he kneels on the sand, watching the waves hit his knees.

The view was astonishing, the way the sun set looked like the sun crashed between the ocean, leaving out it's reflection to shimmer across the waves, as it struggles to be still.

The color of the ocean locked on his eyes. The gold faded away, and as for the heat that caressed his face, it was replaced by the coolness of the night.

'Wait— night?'

To Eugene's suspicion, he'd been kneeling down to the sea until the nightfall? How?

"Uhm..." A timid voice entered, "I understand your depressed and everything, but the beach is closed."

A young blonde girl was crouching down to him. Her face was dusted with light freckles, that almost match her skin tone, it was barely seen, but it wasn't dark enough for it to be so. Her eyes were green and she had long golden hair, that was braided. She also had a bird clip on the left side of her hair to keep it from falling on to her face.

"Oh- oh! I-I knew, it's just it didn't really— No! I'm, I'm not depressed" he blurted his words out. 

The girl smiled, siting down next to him. "Rapunzel."

"Eugene." He replied, there was a moment of silence for the both of them as they stared on each other's eyes, almost lovingly. 

Eugene took notice in this, and quickly looked away. "So... It's closed, yeah?" Woah, he sounded nervous.

"Yeah, you've been staying here three hours ago..."

"Sorry"

"No.. no problem" the blonde grinned. "So, what got you here in the first place?"

"I don't do back story, Blondie" Eugene sighed, obviously. This was one of his strangest encounter to people, he met them on bars, pugs, or even public areas. But he's never met someone who saw him submitting himself to the sea on his knees.

"That's a lie and we both know it," the girl leaned closer, close enough for their shoulders to meet. "Especially when you've been crying all this time."

Eugene jerked his face down to the girl, "Crying? I don't cry! I'm not-"

His words stopped as he placed his hand on his cheeck. Oh. He was crying.

He took another deep sigh, as he felt the girl eyeing him in pity. "I ghot mermmies" he murmured silently.

"You shot who?"

"I got married."

The blonde became silent, whispering a "oh". The place grew more silent, if it wasn't for the sounds of the sea, the two would feel an even greater feeling of discomfort.

"So.. do you work here?" Eugene asked, brushing his hair strands away from his forehead. He was a mess, even he knew what he was.

"No. I... I kinda just visit, I got a free pass from a friend." She replied, he nodded in understanding. 

"You have something you want to share too?"

The girl blinked, her mouth agap before saying something, "wha- what do you mean?"

"There's probably a reason your here, mind for you to tell?" 

"Yeah, it's similar to your whole marriage thing" 

Eugene quirked his eyebrow, twisting gaze to the blonde. She looked sad, some anguish inside her green eyes. "Oh, so you're also...?"

"My mom." She responded bitterly, bitting her bottom lip enough to bleed. "She kinda comes and go, and all." 

"In meaning...?"

"She's always out for her... Her... 'clients' and I'm just, waiting. And, dad" her teeth gritted, there were venom in her sentence. She bought up her hands to reach out her hair, and began to ruffled it. Soon, she pulled on it tightly, she let out a groan. "He- he doesn't even care, he's always like this. I can't when... My parents are all that I have."

"Your mom's a Prostitute?"

"What? No!" She snapped. Staring at the man in front of her, she let out a sigh and continued. "My mom's been lying about the appointments, so she could meet up with her 'boy-toy' and stuff."

Eugene gulped, seeing her sort of angry. He didn't know what to think, a few minutes ago she was the brightest person on Earth. Now, she was clutching her fists on her hair, and gritting her teeth so hard it could break.

"Eugene." He said finally.

She looked back at him. Her gaze of anger finally gone, replaced with the same pity he had, as well. Letting go of her hair, taking a deep breath and holding out her hand.

"Rapunzel."

They both shook their hands together, eyes locked once more, holding the same sad smile for each other.

Varian let out a sharp gasp. Oh God. He breathed out, shuddering at the course of action, it felt like waves of pleasure sending out from his toes to his chest, than to his frail mind.

He gripped on the sheets, and bit throughly on them to avoid sound. Luckily for him, Andrew was being sympathetic enough to be silent about it as well. Only leaving out quiet groans and grunts.

The boy threw his head back, as he felt a climax coming, squirting out in the sheets. He panted heavily as Andrew still continued to pounce inside him.

Andrew's grip in his hips became tighter and hurtful, pulling out almost entirely before slamming back in deep. Varian could only whimper, as the man let out his seed inside him.

Falling back next to the Ravenette, seeing as the kid was already tired, his eyes half lidded and his breath was sloppy. Andrew could only chuckle at the sight, 'God he looks so pathetic' he thought. He sat back up, pulling his pants up and cleaning his shirt. 

He tossed the Two hundred dollars he promised to buy out of him on to the bed. Opening and closing the door, not even bothering to say a word as the other drifted into sleep. 

'I fucking hate this job'

Cassandra got herself fed up on the whole heartily thing bout' Hurbert acting up. Not only is he late for dinner in most nights, but also a Fucking mess. He'd have his bun wrapped around poorly, his clothes hung openly like he didn't finish dressing up. And he was Sweaty.

She could only glare at him, as he tries to schmoozed his way to Cass' goodspot. Always smuggling next to her, invading her personal bubble, whenever she'd start to suspect him.

She did think that it was nonsense at first, but the night she heard him on the phone call, calling this... This... Harlot...

She remembers the date night in her favorite restaurant, the way they'd talk and laugh. He'd give her a lovingly stare. Until the phone rang.

The phone rang, and he quickly stared to look who called, not even letting his girlfriend see the slightest of the screen. He pressed the phone on his ear, as he started to walk away outside. She snuck up behind him, stalking behind the door, ears pressed against the thin entrance.

She remembers how heart wrenching it felt. As she sobbed quietly, back to the table.

"Hey, how does fifty sound?" He'd say "oh? Not that cheap aren't Cha? Make that two hundred then." 

She wiped away her tears, her eyes weren't that soar, but it was pink enough for the male to notice when he came back.

"Cassie, what's up?" 

She swore she could see through that fake concerned voice. She slapped her hands against the table, leaving out the money she was meant to pay the waitress.

"I'm not feeling well." She snarked bitterly, stood up, and head for the exit. "I'm leaving."

As soon she stepped outside with a couple of steps, a hand held her wrist lightly. She easily yanked it away with a hiss. She gripped oh her wrist where he had touched her, and protectively pushed him away.

"Leave." She groaned.

"Baby, please listen. What's wrong?" He took his steps closer, a hand on her shoulder. He gave out a look of concern. "Please, Cass. You gotta tell me what's wrong."

Shaking her head violently, "no... Just go away! I don't love you anymore!" She flinched on her own words. Did she though? She couldn't understand. Only whimpering after that.

She didn't love him. She didn't.

She couldn't.

She couldn't love someone who manipulated her.

She couldn't love someone who's willing to abandon her like her mother. 

She didn't love him.

She didn't love him.

She didn't love him.

She—

Her thoughts were cut off when Hurbert pulled her close onto his chest, his fingers tracing her back. Drawing on her spine and lower hip. The other hand was holding her waist tightly.

Almost lovingly.

"We both know that's not true." He whispered to her ear.

Was it?

"I don't get it, man" Lance groaned, "you found a girl. And yet you fucked the scene up? How..?"

"What'd you want to know anyway?" Eugene drank from his flask, tossing the empty container to the small table. "It's not even that, there's no fling. Me and her are just Friends. Got it?"

Damn, did Lance want to cringe. Obviously it was much painful for Eugene than Lance's second-hand embarrassment. Ever since he ran away from the bride and met an ocean girl that basically represents the sun, he's been acting up. Searching her for every social media, as the dark haired man kept saying 'not that I like her or anything....' and then he'd continue on whining like he always does.

It was creepy, he knew that. Even when Lance pointed it out, he'd not have the strength to put it down. Stalking someone you just met was a weird way of showing appreciation, but in his search he Found more about her. Where she lived, What she likes, and her type of gig and style.

Apparently she had a little half brother in the age of 17 who attended some nerd school in San Francisco. They were reunited this summer.

'maybe that's what she meant by her mom's infidelity...' he'd think.

But according to her Instagram pictures, she didn't really hate him for it. Although they were a few years apart, and the fact that he is living proof of her mom's taste in cheating, she looked as though she loved him as her own.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Rapunzel groaned. Pressing the clock near her bed and rolled down to the ground.

She didn't exactly had the best summer that she had been expecting. She figured her mom's been unfaithful to her dad, way before she was even Five. She figured out she had a half brother, who grew up without a mom, and had to take Arianna, her mom, as a mother figure and it seems like it's working. She didn't want her brother to look up to her, after everything she's done to the family of hers. 

She truly wanted to tell how much their mother was so cruel underneath her kind smile. But, she kept her mouth shut. Varian looked so lonely, she couldn't just take away his intentions of a mother he's always wanted. She could only sigh, sitting up and prepare for the morning.

Perhaps she could call Varian over, they did live in separate houses at the moment. Varian's dad, Quirin wasn't so happy to meet up with her and her mom as Varian was, but she'd hope it'll work out.

Fredrick and him seemed to be getting along quite well, anyway.

She pulled out her phone, contacting the Raven haired boy.

Sundrop_longlocks: heyhey, wanna come by soon? At 2 and chill?

She cringed on her note, as she pressed send. Waiting, she took her time making coffee. The blonde heard a fimiliar 'ding' and checked on her phone.

VarianRealAccount: can't, I'm busy 2day, I'm doing an online work rn. Maybe next week on Sunday?

Sundrop_longlocks: aight.

Sundrop_longlocks: On 2 o'clock, better be early and not late UwU

VarianRealAccount: of course, princess.

She smiled, setting her phone down and took a sip on her coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, the death part will be up next, and also a glimpse of Varians life.


End file.
